Stars Are Only Visible In Darkness
by ohElmo
Summary: On November 21st of 2013 the angel invasion began and The Extermination War ignited. Unlike his brethren, Michael chose to fight to protect humanity. But he wasn't the only angel to do so. She was unlike everyone else. Part angel and part human. Born to be perfect, but far from it. Both sides wanted her as an ally. But she chose humanity. She chose Michael.
1. Prologue

**Hey Hey! So this story just kinda popped in my head while watching the first episode on my computer, and figured why not turn it into a story! It'll definitely follow the tv show and as always... I do not own Dominion or any of its characters!**

Her name was Seraphina Macyn Hartley, the white winged angel, the only hybrid- half-human and half-angel- to have survived the wrath of God. Angels hunted her kind. Man knew nothing about them. The Archangel Michael was ordered to kill her but instead chose to spare her life. Her human mother dead, and her father unknown, Seraphina grew up alone, never took to a place to long, she scavenged her way through life. She studied man from the shadows and her knowledge of all things angelic, a gift from her father, kept her hidden. Year's later, with an infinite future and new abilities, the fallen Michael recruited her in saving the unborn child who would grow to save mankind. Out of respect and a mental debt she agreed, and Michael trained her to be a fearless warrior. In the end, she sacrificed herself for Michael and the child. She was captured by Michael's brother, Gabriel. 24 years later, Michael rescued her and together, they fight for humanity and await the arrival of the Chosen One.


	2. The Beginning

"Why did I let you drag me into accompanying you outside of Vega's walls and into this rundown casino again? I know it wasn't for the complimentary buffet breakfast." Macy grumbled as she followed the blonde. "Michael is going to purge us. Wait, scratch that, he's going to purge YOU."

Alex rolled his eyes at his brunette friends complaining. "Not if he doesn't find out. And that's only going to happen if you don't shush! Is your radar going off?" Macy opened her mouth to reply but instead sucked in a quick breath and squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of dizziness hit her harder than normal. Alex instinctively turned around to catch her if she fell. "I'll take that as a yes then."

This time it was Macy's turn to roll her eyes. Her abilities developed decades ago as she hit her 21st birthday. She has the increased strength, stamina, agility, immortality and mortality of that of any other angel. However, she can sense the possessed. She can't distinguish how many or their exact location, and it doesn't always work. It seems to operate on its own time no matter how hard she tries to control it. But when it does happen it feels like she got hit in the chest accompanied by a sickly feeling in her stomach. Alex had stuck to calling it her radar. She quickly pulled out her pistol and continued to follow Alex through the abandoned building. They expertly weaved their way through the rubble making sure they covered each other in case of any unsuspected and unwarranted attacks.

A bell suddenly broke though the deafening silence causing the hairs on Macy's neck stand up. She turned the safety off her weapon and continued forward until a loud crack echoed through the building, effectively stilling both Alex and Macy. She cringed as the sound continued to fill the silence and her eyes narrowed to the broken glass, which was once an empty beer bottle, underneath Alex's foot. If looks could kill, Alex would be at the very wrath of Michael for leaving the city without approval. But her glare was quickly transferred to the four eight-balls that currently had their eerie black eyes trained upon them. The stout lower angel dealing out cards behind the poker table raised its chubby finger revealing its rotten and jagged yellow nails and beckoned them over. "Join us," it growled displaying its deadly sharp and repulsive teeth.

"No thanks." Macy sarcastically snorted just as Alex shot one in the head, which only seemed to piss them off. "Back to the car! Alex! Go! Go!" Macy shoved him backward as she fired her weapon killing another lower angel in the process.

They sprinted outside to the car, Alex starting it as Macy jumped in the passenger seat. As they sped off, Macy peered through the back window in time to watch the stout one fall behind but the other eight-ball sprout wings and fly after them. "Not good" Macy mumbled as Alex noticed the new threat.

Macy was about to get out and jump on top of the car but Alex grabbed her arm. "Wait. We'll bring it to the wall and its cannons will deal with it." _Don't cause yourself pain_, his sentence interpreted to her. Macy nodded, thankful she didn't have to open her wings. "A. Lannon, pass code 2271. Open the gates." He called into the radio but there was no response.

"Not to be nuisance Alex, but you'll need to drive a bit faster. They're definitely not going to open the gate with an angel this close on our ass."

"2271. Open the damn gate!" However, the speed of a car is no match for the swiftness of the wings of an angel, as the eight-ball smashed its arm through the glass sending broken pieces everywhere, slicing Macy's cheek, and meanwhile grabbing Alex by the collar of his shirt.

"Back!" Macy instinctively yelled whipping out her gun from its holster on her leg as Alex pushed himself back into his chair as hard as he could without hesitation. Macy opened fire causing the angel to let go of not only Alex but the vehicle as well. The angel circled around high above, and was about to plunge itself into another attack, but it failed to notice how close it was to the wall and the cannon that had its targets set on it. The eight-ball was quickly disposed of and the gate opened revealing a group of soldiers with their weapons at the ready.

Alex drove them inside the safety of the gate, only to have the soldiers roughly pull them out of the car and place scanners to their faces. "Slow down cowboy," Macy smirked. "That scanner isn't going to work on me. I'm the _hybrid_." Macy spit out the last part. She had always wished there would be a name for the children of an angel and a human. But there was none that she knew of, or that Michael wanted to share. So the humans took to calling her the hybrid. To her it seemed too harsh. Like she was a disgrace to either side. In a way she was, both species were at war with each other. But she always took to her mothers saying, _you have the stubbornness of man and the grace of the angels. _They all realized who she was and immediately let her go. She smiled politely as she walked to the other side of the car where an officer was interrogating Alex.

"Take him to the Archangel," the officer said, "and I'll report to Riesen."

"Ahh man," Alex moaned. "Macy help me out here!"

"Miss," the officer turned to her, "You have to-"

"Report to Michael too, I know. Thank you, sir." She smiled as she followed a struggling Alex and the soldier delivering him to Michael. "Stop fighting Alex. You're only going to make it worse." The three of them continued their slow and silent walk to the Archangel.

Eventually the soldier led them to a dark room and placed Alex in a cold silver chair, so Macy sat down on the opposite side of the metal table awaiting the scolding from Michael that they were about to receive.

As soon as Michael entered the soldier left but not without the order to, "Leave the whip." Macy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Surely he wouldn't_, she thought. "You know the rules and why the exist. Founding law – 'For the protection and good of all, gates are inviolable.'"

"We have a right to leave," Alex argued, "We all do. You can't keep-" Alex's sentence was cut short with a swift kick from Macy's foot to his shin accompanied by a look that only translated to _watch your tongue._

"No _you_ don't," Michael said simply, but Macy froze on the words. Alex didn't know he was the chosen one; those words would only make him curious. And he's not ready to be curious. "Tell me about the angels" he ordered.

"There were four eight-balls. But one could change his body- a soldier who had wings. They were a couple of miles down the strip… playing Texas hold'em."

For the first time since he entered the room, Michael's eyes landed upon Macy, merely questioning her on the validity of his story. "Not joking."

"And what were you doing outside the wall? With Seraphina?" Macy internally cringed at the use of her first name. It was extremely challenging to get Michael to call her by her middle name since he knew her well at the time when she went by Seraphina. Ultimately, in the last year she's got him to only use it when he was extremely upset. When neither replied, Michael continued. "I won't purge you. But if it happens again, I'll not spare you. Stand up." He ordered Alex while eying the whip on the table. Macy's eyes widened in complete horror as her mind brought up an unwanted picture of Gabriel holding a black whip with a menacing smile.

"Michael wait-" she began.

"Leave."

"Please don't do-"

"I'll talk with you later."

Macy's horror quickly turned to anger. "You can't -" her argument, however, was interrupted this time by the door swinging open to reveal General Riesen.

"No need to punish them Michael. I'm sure they've learned their lesson. Don't say a word about what you saw, either of you." The older man commanded, his eyes switching between the two, who nodded in understanding. Macy quickly grabbed Alex and pushed them out the door, but quickly locked eyes with Michael as his followed her out the door.

"Well that was-" Alex began.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think he… I didn't know…"

"Hey… hey Mace it's okay. I'm the one who dragged you into this. Nothing happened anyway." He smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Besides, Michael would never harm you. He feels guilty enough that he got you locked away in Gabriel's cage for 24 years. Or at least as guilty as an impassive Archangel can feel." _It wasn't myself I was worried about_, she thought sadly and frowned at his description of Michael, but pushed it away. _He just doesn't see it yet._

"Off to see Claire I suppose. When are you going to do the whole knee and ring thing?"

"When her dad gives us his blessing I guess." His face fell; General Riesen wouldn't give his daughter away to just any man. With they way the General felt about the caste system, it would take a miracle to have him give Alex and Claire his blessing, even if he did take a knife to protect her. "Off to see Kaidan?"

"Not you too!" Macy groaned, "Claire won't leave me alone about him!"

"Well he's handsome, and a soldier, kind, funny, did I mention handsome?" Alex smirked at his friend's annoyed face.

"You can have him then!" she laughed as she pushed him away. "Goodbye Alex!" she snickered in a singsong voice as she quickly walked away to find something to distract her from the fact that in that room, Michael had turned into Gabriel.


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating for a while. There is a family emergency that is going to tie me up... But I'll get back to this story as quick as I can! I want to say thank you for all the love and support for the beginning of this! All the reviews, follows, and favorites mean a lot to me. So thank you.. and I'm really sorry!**


End file.
